


Yang and Blake: Hypno Sluts

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Furry, Mindbreak, Threesome, Titfuck, blowjob, excessive cum, faunus, hypno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna have Adam taurus on the ropes, well at least they thought they did until he hit them with experimental dust. Now all of a sudden they find themselves at peace with him and their  thoughts devolving into something very verry lewd. A Commission piece.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Yang and Blake: Hypno Sluts

“NYAAAGH!” Adam yelled as he was blasted back by a Shotgun shell blast from one of Yang’s gauntlets. He held his guard up as Yang and Blake circled around him. If he didn’t do something quickly he was going to end up dead. “Give it up, Adam!!” Yang yelled triumphantly, her bouncing up and down slightly with every sway of her fighting stance. The massive jugs straining against the poor bra she was wearing underneath, even Adam was finding himself partially distracted by them. “Adam I don’t want to hurt you. Stand down.” Blake said stoically, her sword primed to strike down the leader of the White Fang.  
  
  
“Damn it!” Adam looked to the ground knowing he was outmatched, he’d have to use that experimental dust the scientists at White Fang had been developing. It was his only chance… if it would work. Unfortunately he didn’t have time to ponder the decision as the two girls suddenly leapt forward to deliver the killing blow, he reacted in response by pulling the bag of dust from his waist and throwing a fine mist of it over the two women. Their weapons stopping mere centimeters from ending his life. He stood their shocked as he watched their faces turn from anger to complacency, weapons trembling. Adam blinked twice, his mind trying to register his near death experience. He slowly started backing away from the dangerous women and realized they hadn’t blinked or moved since their initial strike. Maybe it had worked? “Yang? Blake?” He asked inquisitively.  
  
  
“Yes Adam?” They responded at the same time. Blake looked over at Yang, puzzled as to why they were holding out there weapons like this. “Were we all sparring or something?” Yang put down her arms and said, “Maybe? Its hard to tell, my mind is feeling really fuzzy. Adam do you know what we were up to?”  
  
  
_How Peculiar, I was expecting the Hypno formula to leave them as docile slaves to follow my every command but they seem to have simply changed their demeanor towards me. I wonder if the control aspect still works…_ “Yeah we were but things were getting a little bit heated there. Why don’t you guys put them down, it's been a long day. I say we do some stuff to unwind.”  
  
Blake was first to toss her sword to the ground like it was nothing, she yawned almost instinctively to the suggestion that she was tired. “Yeah sparring got me all hot and worked up. What do you think we should do to unwind?” Yang followed suit and removed her gauntlets from her arms and crossed her arms. “Hell yeah we should, I’m still fired up and ready to go! I gotta let loose doing something.”  
  
“Well I’m sure I have something in mind but I have a few questions for you too.”  
  
  
“Yes?” They said in unison.  
  
“What kind of underwear are you guys wearing?” He asked sheepishly. The two girls looked over at each other with a strange glance. Adam started to reach for his weapon again, fearful that something had gone wrong but they looked back and smiled at him.  
  
  
“I’ve got these tiny orange shorts on underneath these pants. They are so goddamn tight, they make my ass look amazing!” Yang said completely inhibited. “Training got them all bunched up in my asscrack though, I’m also wearing a matching sports bra underneath, gotta keep the milk jugs strapped down so they're not hitting me in the face. It's a 36G if you were wondering.” Adam raised an eyebrow to Yang’s sudden lewd admonishment, she would never say such things and he hadn’t prompted such a detail. Blake giggled, “Yeah my black lace panties are giving me the worst wedgie right now, they're practically right up my asshole. I’ve got a matching bra on too, 34F. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Just curious is all, it's kind of related to what I have planned to blow off some steam. Why don’t you guys twerk for me?” Yang suddenly burst into a hearty laugh and said, “What do you think we're just gonna drop our pants and shake our asses for you? You gonna see these Phat ass white girl cheeks clap like a stadium full of people?”  
  
“Yes….?”  
  
“Well of course we are. I’m just afraid you might bust through those pants of your, with that mighty faunus cock.”  
  
“Yang’s right, you might as well whip out and start jerking off. I wouldn’t want you to rip your pants or worse get blue balled.” Blake said with genuine concern.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about me girls, just go ahead and shake off all that built up energy.” Adam replied. Blake and Yang both got to work unbuttoning and pulling down their pants for him. Yang grunted as she struggled to get her tight cargo pants down around her bubble butt. Stepping out of the garments, they turned around to show Adam their asses. _It crossed my mind that the Hypno powder could be used to convince someone to perform sexual acts but this seems to be heightening their sex drives entirely._ Adam thought to himself as his cock began growing in his pants as he admired the two asses in front of him. Blake’s legs were slender and muscular, not much fat on them. Her butt was round and perky, not to big but enough meat to jiggle when she walked.Yang was on the opposite end of the scale, her thighs were huge pillowy things that shook with every movement, her ass was worthy of the title of PAWG it had been crammed into the tightest shorts that Adam had seen, spilling from the bottom of the shorts. Another notable thing Adam noticed was Yang’s FAT pussy lips bulging through the fabric, the area had been soaked in her juices; she was primed and ready to go. Yang was a certified breeding sow in Adam’s mind: huge tits, fat ass, big juicy pussy. “Yang you’re leaking!” Blake put her hand over her mouth. “Get a hold of yourself, we're just going to put on a show for Adam so he can release some stress!”  
  
“I can’t help it, I’m so fucking worked up right now, I’m getting really horny.” She reached around and smacked her ass for Adam so he could see the flesh ripple and billow out. “You better get out that big cock of yours Adam and bust all over my ass. I hear Faunus cum is good for the skin.”   
  
  
“Jerk it for us Adam!” Blake said with encouragement as they both put their hands on their hips and began shaking their money makers leaving Adam completely entranced by the bouncing flesh. With his cock at full mast in his pants he had no choice but to unzip his trousers and pull out his ten inch hog. Covered entirely in foreskin and mottled veins, his cock looked bestial and feral. He pumped his hand up and down, halfway each time. Pre-cum began to spill from it, thick wads falling to the ground and staining the leaves. His bull DNA made sure he was one of the most virile of his species, his cock built for spewing out as much cum as far as possible and his balls constantly on overdrive producing cum. His pissohle audibly “SPLURTED” every time he worked up a rope of pre-cum. “Mmm, you hear that Blake?” Yang licked her lips. “He’s already cumming for us.” She looked over and could see Blake’s panties begin to soak as she got wet from the noise. “That noise is music to my kitty ears! Adam you have such a wonderful sounding cock, I can only imagine what it sounds like when you're SPURTING that thick load inside some lucky bitch!” Blake cooed. Adam shook his head, trying to refocus himself. He had something important to ask before he could indulge in his greatest fantasies. “What are you, ugh, where are your teammates?” He grunted as he continued to beat off. “You mean my skank of a sister Ruby?” Yang asked in contempt. “Or that rich charlatan Weiss?” Blake grumbled.  
  
  
“Yes them.”  
  
“Don’t know, Don’t care. Those bitches aren’t gonna steal your dick from us.” Yang said.  
  
  
“They can’t track us either. My scroll was destroyed at the comms tower and Yang’s is on her bike.”  
  
  
“Excellent, I just didn’t want them to find us. The last thing i’d want to see is us fucking like animals.”  
  
  
“Agreed.” Yang said sultrily.  
  
“Why don’t you two come and suck my cock, otherwise all this delicious cum is going to waste.” Yang and Blake stopped their furious booty shaking and turned to face Adam with hungry expressions on their faces. His words were law to them, they felt natural as if they were their own thoughts. Going to their hands and knees, they approached him with tongues dangling from their mouths. They began removing their complicated tops and discarded their colored bras, freeing their massive titties for Adam to enjoy. His cock throbbed hard at the sight of them, his veins bulged and his pisshole drooled pearly-precum into his foreskin. His eyes were drawn to Yang’s massive cow udders with large areolas and long hard nipples, completing his assessment that she was the perfect breeding material. His former lover Blake’s tits were just as big and perky as he remembered, although her nipples were nowhere near the size of Yang’s.  
  
  
The two of them worked in tandem, Blake grabbed Adam’s pants and pulled them down around his ankles to fully expose his big swollen balls to the fresh air, the two massive orbs dropping down and hanging heavy in their sack, while Yang hugged his beet red meat skewer between her tits. Adam shuddered as his cock was enveloped in the soft flesh of Yang’s massive mammaries and moaned while he felt the warmth of Blake’s mouth sucking and kissing on his balls.  
  
  
“You like my big tit pussy Adam? You are leaking all over them!” Yang remarked as Adam’s cock glided in and out of the crevasse of her boobs thanks to his copious cock lube. Moving such heavy breasts up and down to milk Adam’s cock would have been tough work for any other girl but not Yang, her workout had made her adept at sliding the twenty pounds of titflesh up and down the meaty shaft, wringing the foreskin up and down over his cock. “God your bull cock fucking reeks, I love it!” Yang yelled over the squelching of his cock between her tits. “The smell is so much stronger than humans and your cum smells absolutely rancid. Human dicks are nothing compared to this, so feminine and small! Wouldn’t you agree Blake?”  
  
Down below Blake was huffing and wallowing in Adam’s ballsweat, purring and creaming himself on the taste of his balls. “Yes, Yes! I don’t know why I left you, Adam. I’m really sorry, would it make you feel better if you covered my face in all of your stinky cock slime? Ssss, POP!” She took one of his balls into her mouth, sucked it hard and popped it out.  
  
  
“I…., it would but I won’t forgive you unless I can get inside of you again.” Adam grabbed onto Yang’s hair, hardly able to stand from the dual assault on his member.  
  
“God I’m OVULATING at the thought! I can just hear your cum welling in these massive balls just waiting for release, Yang hurry and get it all out. I NEED IT!”  
  
“I DO TO, Mmmph!” Yang dropped her mouth down on his swollen cock head, her cheeks sucking in like an aardvark as she slurped the spewing baby fuel from his pisshole and lashed it with her tongue. She twisted her head up and down the first half of her cock while she continued to knead him with her breasts, the taste of his pre-cum covered cocks, soiling her panties even further.  
  
  
Adam stomped his feet into the ground and was moaning hard, he wasn’t going to last for much longer especially when he felt Blake’s tongue trailing up his balls and up onto his cock. He looked down after throwing his head back to see Blake and Yang staring up at him while both of them sloppily licked both side of his cockhead, the mere sight was enough to cause his cock to spasm, the cum bubbling up through the massive cumvein that ran up his cock. The pair smiled as they heard it rocketing up his member like a cum volcano which erupted with an audible “SPLORCH” onto their faces. His cock still wedged between Yang’s tits, he fired blast after blast of steaming hot chunky semen onto their faces, coating their hair and features with his thick ropes. His cock drooled semen onto Yang’s massive tits in between spurts and what wouldn’t stay on their face also found its way onto them. After a full on minute of nonstop cumming, his orgasm subsided leaving him feeling completely spent. He struggled to think of his next move as he felt their lips pecking at his numb cock to clean it off. Their tongues moved deftly across the massive fuckstick, leaving his dick spotless. They opened their mouths and loudly chewed his cum, playing around with it and gargling it before swallowing. Adam just couldn’t take it, his cock was throbbing so hard it hurt. He backed away from the two semen demons as they began licking his spent load off of Yang’s tits, they took turns spitting his load into their mouths and made out with it.  
  
  
Adam began to think the hypno powder was working WAY too well, it saved his life for sure but would they ever leave him alone? He still had one thing left to do before he made his escape however. “Yang could you get on all fours for me? Take your underwear off and put your butt towards me.”  
  
  
Yang pulled herself from Blake’s mouth, lips dripping with grool and her mouth covered in fluids. She obediently grabbed her shorts by her waist band and pulled them down of her massive ass to her ankles. Now down on her knees she spread her cheeks for him showing him her pink winking butthole and her fat pussy which hung dripping onto the floor, her clit was also larger than normal about a half inch, stuck out noticeable from her mound. Adam could of swore Yang was in heat if only humans could be in heat. Seeing such a sight caused Adam’s bull instincts to kick and he went for her, grabbing two handfuls of her fat ass cheeks and pushing his still hard cock into her wet folds with a juicy plop.  
  
“Oh yes! Fuck me with your big faunus cock adam! Breed my like a bitch in heat!” Yang cried in pleasure.  
  
  
Adam grunted as he pushed into Yang’s warm, tight hole. Her walls hugging his cock tightly as he fought his way to her cervix, kissing it with the head cock causing an orrgasm to ripple out of Yang’s body and shower his member in a spray of squirt. He then began to pump her pussy faster and fast, his huge balls slapping against her massive clit as her cheeks clapped his cock. Adam thought that she must have been made to take faunus, no human could ever reach the end of her pussy, it was like she was bottomless.  
  
  
Blake sat patiently waiting for her turn, her hand in panties fingering herself as she watched his fuckrod pistoning out of her teammate’s pussy. She was entranced by the act of bestial mating before her, each party grunting and moaning like animals. The wet PLAP PLAPS of his cock impacting her wet pussy, the drenched member leaking onto the ground as Yang’s body couldn’t stop producing fluids. Yang dug her hands into the ground and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came over and over again.   
  
  
Adam felt he was near half way to his own orgasm and stopped, pulling his cock from the mewling sow who fell over, mumbling and cumming on herself like the mind broken invalid she was. He turned to Blake who immediately removed her lace panties and spread her legs for what was coming. He pounced on her like a wild beast and she took him without hesitation. She helped him guide his cock into her pussy and the former lovers made out as he bred her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him from leaving her wet crevasse until he had deposited his load. The two could hardly produce words grunting and moaning and kissing and biting on each other as they were taken by pure lust. Eventually he bottomed in her after minutes of raw fucking and fired a block of cum into her that would colonize her ovaries with his semen and secured an heir for the white fang leadership. Blake passed out from another body shaking orgasm and released her grip on him. He fell away from her leaking pussy and lie panting on the ground. He looked over at Yang who was also sleeping off the intense fuck session. As much as he too wanted to stay and bask in the afterglow of their sinful deeds he couldn’t stick around long enough, Ruby Rose would have his head for this is she found him and he didn't have enough dust to convert the rest of Team RWBY into willing fucksluts. He quickly pulled his pants back up and fought to get his erection into his pants. He then ran off to the woods to make his escape  
  
  
  
The hypno powder would wear off eventually and when they came too, Blake would be in for a little surprise.


End file.
